


Captain and Vampire

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Once bitten twice not shy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dominant Reader, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, Virgin Steve Rogers, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: You're pretty sure Steve Rogers doesn't like you very much.





	Captain and Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the Avengers (2012).
> 
> Comments will be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy. :-)

You’re pretty sure Steve Rogers doesn’t like you very much.

Of course, Natasha would disagree with you. You’ve caught her looking at you two several times when you were arguing. She always sighed quietly and raised her eyebrows as if she was about to say: _Stop fighting, you two idiots, and just have sex!_ Or maybe she’d say something equally brutally honest. That’s Natasha for you.

You’ve actually thought about making a move on Rogers. But you’d probably kill each other before you’d even made it to the bedroom. It’s even worse between you and the good old Captain then it was between Rogers and Tony in the beginning. It seems like you cannot have a single conversation without starting to fight, butting heads or leaving the room in the middle of the other person’s ridiculous and condescending speech.

_Okay, the last part… that’s usually you._

“If only he wasn’t so goddamn hot,” you mumble while you’re sparring with Natasha in the gym but spend more time watching Rogers than actually sparring. Rogers isn’t paying any attention to you and Natasha, too focused on his exercise routine, which unfortunately for you includes moves which would be considered downright pornographic in… well, pretty much anywhere.

“What?” Natasha stops and stares at you.

“What?” you repeat after her, schooling your expression into an innocent one. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, right,” Natasha smirks, also looking at Rogers now. “I heard you. So all this time, you’ve wanted to jump his bones?”

“I’m not answering that,” you say immediately. “And shut your dirty mouth. He might hear us.”

“Not until you admit you want to screw him,” Natasha keeps goading you and doesn’t give up even when you give her a very ugly look.

Your shoulders drop and you run your hand across your forehead. “Maybe,” you shrug. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want me.”

And here goes the headshake and sigh again. “You two are idiots,” Natasha announces resolutely. “Just go to him and ask him out or something. He’ll say yes.”

You don’t allow yourself to be wavered by the belief resonating in Natasha’s words. “I think that if I were to ask him out, we’d have to be able to hold a conversation without starting a fight. And that just isn’t happening, so…” you shrug and avert your eyes from Rogers who still luckily seems entirely oblivious to your exchange.

Natasha is quiet for a moment, thinking, and then answers. “Well, to be honest, it’s kind of your fault. You’re incredibly bitchy towards him. Even Stark noticed that and asked me whether Steve did something to you.”

“Wait!” you stare at her incredulously. “Tony noticed that? He didn’t say anything to Rogers, did he?”

“No,” Natasha mercifully replies, seeing your distress, “but he wanted to. He only agreed not to when I threatened that I’d shave his beard off in his sleep if he said anything.”

Your tension evaporates a little and you give Natasha a small smile. “Thanks, Nat. You’re a good friend.”

She returns the smile. “I know. You’re a good friend too, miracle girl. Now go and get your man. And stop being such a bitch!”

You laugh and head out of the gym. “No promises!” you throw over your shoulder before you leave.

***

You spent a few days thinking about it and then decide that Natasha’s probably right.

Then again, she always is.

You should try to be nicer to Rogers. Even if you two don’t end up in the same bed, being nicer to him would also help the team to work better in the field and that’s definitely important.

It’s also one of the excuses you give yourself for coming up to Roger’s room and knocking on his door.

Rogers opens the door almost immediately and stops in surprise when he sees you. His blue eyes widen slightly. You curse yourself for finding it so attractive. “Y/N?” he says in a high voice. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Everyone’s fine, don’t worry,” you assure him, trying to smile but it probably comes out wrong, so you stop it. “I was just wondering…”

“Yes?” he prompts you when your voice trails off.

You stare into his honest open face, notice the length of his eyelashes and wish once again you were more like him – good, kind...

You wish you were a human like him.

Some of your thoughts must have reflected in your face because his voice drops, becomes gentler when he asks: “Are _you_ okay?”

You shake your head, forcefully returning to the present moment: “Yeah. I was just about to watch a film and I wondered whether you’d like to watch it with me.” You’re surprised you got the whole sentence out without stammering but decide not to question it. Thank God for the small miracles.

“Me? Really?” he looks even more astonished than when you appeared at his doorstep and you try to squash the guilt which rises in your heart. You must have been really awful to him if even such a simple request makes him so surprised.

“Yes, you, really,” you say, feeling more like an idiot with each passing second. “Do you want to watch the film with me?”

Waiting for his answer is the most painful moment you’ve experienced in quite a while. He finally answers and when he does so, you feel your face drop, the slight smile disappearing from your lips: “Well, I was going to go for a run…”

“I understand,” you cut him off, not looking at him, trying to keep your voice cheerful. “Have fun on your run, Captain.”

You start leaving but stop dead in your tracks when his hand shots out and grabs your elbow. You turn to face him again and he immediately lets go of you, slight blush rising in his cheeks when you look at his hand on your arm. “I’m sorry but you didn’t let me finish,” he starts speaking quickly. “Yes, I was going to go for a run but I’d like to watch a film with you… if you still want to.”

You thank your long years of life for not betraying your inner turmoil right now. “Sure I do. Come on, then.” You lean forward slightly and give him a conspiratorial smile. “I made some popcorn to bribe you with it if you didn’t agree at first.” You wink at him to make him know you’re joking, your good mood returning quickly.

Rogers throws his head back and laughs. It suits him when he laughs, you think, and once again wish your brain wouldn’t betray you so often. Your eyes land on his throat and you swallow heavily when you spot the tempting vein on his neck. A sudden surge of thirst overtakes your body and you back Rogers against the closed door before he has the chance to react.

“Y/N?” his voice rises impossibly high but he doesn’t push you away. “What are you doing?”

 _What am I doing?_ That’s the million dollar question you don’t allow yourself to ask. Instead you close your eyes and do what you’ve wanted to for a very long time.

You bite Rogers into the neck.

You moan when his sweet blood starts flowing in your mouth. Rogers takes a sharp intake of breath but still doesn’t push you away. His hands hesitantly land on your hips and he squeezes them gently. You growl, grab his hands and push them above his head, holding them with just one hand while the other finds its way underneath his shirt, caressing the warm skin. He’s like a human furnace and chases away the coldness you always feel.

And his blood is the most delicious one you’ve ever tasted.

Maybe it’s the serum in it, maybe it’s just Rogers himself but when you taste him, your head spins and you feel like you’re flying. The taste is indescribable but it reminds of you everything good in your life. The way the Avengers accepted you into their circle. The feeling of warm wind on your skin when Iron Man flies you. The wrinkles around Steve’s eyes when he smiles.

_When exactly did I start calling him Steve?_

And the fact you feel more alive when you’re with him.

_Ah, here's the answer._

His blood keeps running to your mouth and you swallow it greedily, taking everything Steve is willing to offer you and some more. While you drink, you start moving in the rhythm with each sip and thrust against him, pushing your leg between his. He moans aloud and whimpers when you trail your hand lower and start massaging his crotch through his jeans.

Soon, too soon… you have to pull away though. If you take too much blood from him, he might get sick… or worse. It takes every ounce of willpover you have but you force yourself to lick the wounds on his neck closed and step away from him.

He watches you go, his eyes heavy lidded, the blue almost lost in a sea of black.

“Why are you stopping?” he asks in a quiet voice. He doesn’t sound surprised.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” you answer with a question. “How could you have let me do this to you?”

He shrugs. “I already knew what you were, Y/N.”

You stare at him in astonishment. “What? How?”

He returns your gaze calmly when he says: “I met some of your kind during the war.” He touches his neck and smiles a little. “Granted, we usually fought and not did this… but I noticed the signs… and decided to trust you anyway.”

You shake your head, taking all of the information in. “So you don’t mind what I am?” your voice grows a bit bitter. “That I have to drink blood to survive? That I’m a monster?”

“Hey, hey,” he pulls you closer and wraps his arms around you, the touch warm and comforting. “Don’t think that. You’re not a monster. And even if you were…” he presses a gentle kiss to your forehead, “you’d be my… our monster.” He quickly corrects himself and blushes again.

“Do the others know?”

“I don’t think so,” he says, pulling away. “I’d have trouble believing it myself if it wasn’t for my past.”

“Still, I’m sorry,” you say, squeezing his hand, careful not to break his fingers. “I shouldn’t have just taken you like this… shouldn’t have touched you like this… It was wrong.”

Steve’s face flares even redder and he mumbles something, so quietly even your enhanced hearing doesn’t catch his words.

“What?” you frown. “Sorry, I didn’t hear that.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at you again, a determined look now on his face. “I’m not sorry. I’ve… I’ve enjoyed it… and I like you…. I have for a long time… and I would like to do this again.”

“Hm,” you consider it, and then smile. “Lucky me. Here I thought I’d have to follow Natasha’s advice, stop being a bitch… I’m really sorry about that, by the way… just jump your bones and hope for the best.”

“Apology accepted. And you can... If you want to,” he adds quickly, smiling shyly. “Jump… jump my bo-bones, I mean,” he stutters and your heart clenches because how much more adorable can this man be?

“Are you sure?” you ask, searching his face carefully for any signs of doubt. You don’t find any.

“I am,” he nods, and then decides to completely shatter your self-control when he begs: “Y/N. Please.”

You notice he’s still hard and press your palm against his crotch once again. His breath stutters and his eyes fall shut. You smirk, a sudden idea crossing your mind. Maybe it’s a bit reckless but with Steve’s blood now coursing through your veins, you feel like there’s nothing you couldn’t do.

“Y/N!” he opens his eyes again and lets out a gasp when you suddenly drop on your knees and pull his jeans and underwear down.

“What?” you give him a devilish smile and his whole body shivers.

“We… oh, god,” he whimpers when you take his cock in your mouth, “we… we’re outside!”

You pull back slightly and raise your eyebrow. “This is a private floor. Plus, JARVIS would let us know if someone was coming, wouldn’t you, JARVIS?”

“Of course, miss,” JARVIS replies, polite as ever.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” You put your hands on Steve’s naked ass and draw him closer to you till his cock bumps against your lips. “Last chance, Steve,” you warn him. “If you don’t want this, just say no and I’ll leave and never mention it again,” you heart clenches painfully at the thought but you continue, determined not to make this about you. “It’s your choice.”

You stop breathing for a second when his hand snakes into your hair, caressing it gently.

“You know… this is the first time you’ve called me by my first name,” Steve observes quietly.

“Is that a yes then?”

He nods, shining eyes fixed on you, lips pink and perfectly kissable.

“Good.”

You jump on your feet, grab his hand and pull him inside his room. All of that happens in less than three seconds.

And then you finally  _finally_ get to jump Steve’s bones for the very first time (not the only first time in this situation, as it later turns out).

As it also turns out... when you're with him, you couldn't be happier.


End file.
